Revenge is sweet but Love is sweeter
by XxXPhoenixFeatherXxX
Summary: TRHG HPGW: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny travel back to 1944 to stop Tom Riddle's rise to the dark side. But they didn't count on love being involved... 'Revenge is sweet, but love is sweeter', me, 20 minutes ago.
1. Choices

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and never will own -sniffle- any of the things that you may recognize in this story. Unfortunately I was not born a Joanne Katherine, and I won't marry a Rowling.

**Rated: **M for Language, Sexuality and Violence

**A/N: **For all you Tom/Hermione lovers out there, and also for those who hate the very idea of it... I hope this story changes your mind! Also, this is definitely an A/U story. It could never happen! (Unfortunately). Based loosely on Lady Moonglow's Tom/Hermione story, Have You Ever. Honestly, check it out. It is the best story I have ever read, and trust me, I've read a lot of things!

**Revenge is Sweet... Love is Sweeter**

**Chapter 1 - Choices**

**Thursday, June 16th, 1998**

**6:59pm**

Picking her way through the rubble scattered around the hallway leading to the Headmaster's Office, Hermione Granger scanned the area around her until she found what she was looking for; the old stone gargoyle that blocked the entrance to the Headmaster's Office. However, it wasn't doing a very good job, as it was lying on its side, its left wing still halfway down the corridor. It looked slightly punch-drunk, and when Hermione inclined her head towards the Office entrance and asked whether she could go up, it replied "Feel free...", slightly slurring its words.

Hermione smiled politely, then skirted round the gargoyle and headed up the revolving staircase, all the while fingering the rolled up piece of parchment in her hand, which had appeared on her bedside table sometime this morning, instructing her to come to the Headmaster's Office at 7pm.

Soon, Hermione reached the top of the staircase, and stood facing the solid oak doors. Gathering up her courage, she lifted an arm and knocked twice. "Enter," An easily recognizable voice uttered, and Hermione pushed open the double doors.

**8:13pm**

"But Headmaster, I don't understand," Hermione said, speaking to the portrait of professor Dumbledore hanging directly opposite the ornate wooden desk in the middle of the room. "Why, Miss Granger, I do not expect even you to understand now why I am asking you to do this," The portrait replied, its bright blue eyes gazing at Hermione's tear-stained face. " However, by the time you have completed the mission, I know you will understand why I am asking you, Harry and Ron to do this. It is of the utmost importance that you succeed." As Hermione gulped, she struggled to absorb all the information Dumbledore had just gave her. "But Professor, Time Travel! Of all the reckless things we have ever done, this almost certainly doesn't match up to what you are asking us to do. And I couldn't ask Harry to just leave Ginny like that! He wouldn't go, even if you asked him yourself. And how do you know we are going to succeed! I just..." "Miss Granger," Dumbledore cut across Hermione. "If I didn't think that this could work, would I ask you? I know you have your doubts, but you must trust me when I say that this will work. If anyone could pull off a time travel spell, it would be you. Now, I will ask this only once: Will you accept this mission and do all that is in your power to succeed?" Those piercing blue eyes met Hermione's warm brown ones, and after a moments silence, she nodded. "Excellent! Now, if you could tell Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, and Miss Weasley, if Mr Potter is so intent on not leaving her, of this plan, then you can get going, can't you? I'll give you..." He glanced at the grandfather clock, ticking obnoxiously loud in the corner. "Until 8:45, when I will expect you back here, fully packed. Now, off you trot!" Dumbledore said, and after wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve, Hermione nodded and crept silently out of the door and down the revolving staircase. _Time Travel! _She thought to herself. _Of all the craziest schemes he could have come up with, he thought of Time Travel! Firstly, it was illegal, secondly, the spell was the hardest to perform in Wizarding history, and thirdly, she would have to face up to the Dark Lord, the supreme evil, the _**_murderer_**_ of both Harry's and her parents! She could still remember that day, almost a year ago to the day, when she had come home from Hogwarts, unlocked the front door, and found her parents, lying dead on the kitchen floor, their bodies still warm, and the remains of the dinner her mother was preparing bubbling on the stove... _

"Hermione?" The sound of Harry's voice calling her name shook Hermione from her reverie, and she turned on the spot to face Harry, followed closely by Ron and Ginny. "Harry! I'm so glad I've found you guys! I've just been speaking to Dumbledore, and..." "Hermione, Dumbledore's dead!" Interupted Ron. "Seriously Ron, for someone who's just graduated, you've got the brains of a nine year-old!" Ginny replied. "She was talking about his portrait. Now, please continue, Hermione." Ginny said, looking imploring at Hermione. "Please. Anything **anyone** has to say is better than what that idiot says." Hermione swallowed. Better to get it over with now, then wait. "Even if anyone tells you that Dumbledore has thought of a plan to get rid of Voldemort which involves Time Travel and danger."

Waiting for the outburst, Hermione closed her eyes, and she was not displeased. "YOU WHAT!!" Ron spluttered. "But, its... its... its illegal!" "Well done, Ron. I think we already realise that." Harry said over his shoulder. "And how exactly are we meant to get rid of Voldemort via Time Travel?" He asked Hermione, facing her again. Figuring it was best not to reveal all of the plan Dumbledore had outlined for her, she replied, "I'll tell you later. I just need to know whether you agree to this plan first." Harry grinned."And miss out on a chance to destroy Voldemort once and for all? I don't think so." With a quick glance at his girlfriend, Harry added; "Only, I'm not leaving Ginny here." "Oi!" Ron interrupted. As everyone turned to face him, he said, "What about me here! I'm not being left here while you go off fighting _you-know-who_! I'm coming too!" He finished defiantly. "Okay." Hermione agreed. "But Dumbledore wants us to be at his office by 8:45, and we've gotta pack. So, off we go, people!!"

And with that, she turned on her heel and headed towards the Gryffindor tower, walking about a metre before turning again and saying, "Sorry! I forgot. I'll meet you outside the Headmaster's Office in 15 minutes." Then she started walking again, but this time towards the Head Boy and Girls' dorm, mentally cursing herself for forgetting where her dorm was.

**8:43pm**

After successfully shrinking all her luggage so that her bags were about the size of her fist, Hermione headed towards the Headmaster's Office, which, thankfully wasn't located too far from the Head Dorm. She turned the corner leading into the Office's corridor, and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny already waiting outside the office, the stone gargoyle with its left wing missing still lying on its side. Without a word, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked towards the revolving staircase, made their way up to the oak doors, and pushed open the door.

**9:07pm**

The four friends stood around Dumbledore's portrait, waiting for him to speak again. He had outlined the basic plan for Harry, Ron and Ginny, and also explained to Hermione how the Time Circle spell was performed. The spell needed kept repeating itself in Hermione's mind, and however hard she tried, she could not get rid of the feeling in her stomach that Dumbledore's plan was going to go horribly wrong. But, thankfully, Dumbledore started speaking again, and she pushed the thought of it out of her mind.

"Now, as you are already aware, you will be posing as transfer students. On the desk," Everyone glanced at the ornate wooden desk. "There is a letter addressed to Professor Dippet, the Headmaster, explaining everything. Also, there is a letter addressed to my past self, just in case something does go wrong, which I doubt it won't." Dumbledore smiled to himself. "Now, we also need to change your last names. Mr Potter, Potter is quite an obvious surname, and as you have expressed a desire to change your last name to Evans, you shall now become Harry Evans. Mr and Miss Weasley, you will definitely have to change your names, your grandparents are in the 6th year, and it would cause a bit of a stir. Any ideas?" Ginny looked thoughtful, but before she could say anything Ron glanced around the room, his eyes locking onto a candle, and said loudly, "Wax! Ronald and Ginevra Wax!!" "I am not being called Ginevra Wax!!" Ginny growled. "Fine then, but do you have any better ideas?" Ron said, looking sulky. "What about... Thomas?" She said. "Ronald Thomas..." Ron said, rolling the words off his tongue. "Yeah, that'll do. And what about you, Hermione?" Ron asked, turning to face her. "I have something a little different for you planned, Hermione," Dumbledore said, before Hermione began thinking. "Have you ever heard of the Fervidüs family?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione shook her head, and Harry looked confused. But Ron and Ginny gaped at each other with astonishment. Slightly smiling, Dumbledore looked at Ron and Ginny. "I take it, then, Mr and Miss Thomas, that you have heard of the Fervidüs family?" "Who hasn't?" Ginny said. "Would you care explaining it then, before we get old?" Hermione sighed. "The Fervidüs family is a very old family from America. Their descendants live in almost every country around the world. Only the thing is, they're pure-blood all the way, which is quite an achievement. Just look at our family!" Ginny finished. Looking at Ron, she then added, "So Dumbledore is making you as Pure-Blooded as they get!" Gaping around at Dumbledore, Hermione managed to stutter out, "B...But why?" As Dumbledore surveyed the young woman standing in front of his portrait, he smiled. "It'll help you in the long run. Oh, and also, there's something in the top drawer of the desk for you, just to prove your heritage." Glancing from Dumbledore's portrait to her friends, then to the desk, she slowly walked over to the desk and opened the top drawer. Lying on top of some documents was a gold ring, in which was set a perfectly cut diamond, and around it was the Fervidüs family crest: A red heart adorned with a rose. As she picked it up to examine it, she noticed a rush of air flutter around her. It was almost as if it were meant to be. She slid it onto her index finger on her right hand, and examined it. As it caught the light, it shone, and Hermione heard her friends gasp as they realised what she had been given. "Hem, hem," Dumbledore gave a small cough, and the four friends whirled around. "Miss Fervidüs, if we could get back to the task in hand. I would like you to all form a circle, please, each holding each others hands." The friends did as they were told, and Hermione found herself with Harry on her left and Ron on her right. "Now, Miss Fervidüs, if you would be so kind as to raise your wand." Nervously, she lifted her wand, which she had been holding onto tightly, and whispered, "Now what?" Dumbledore smiled. "Now, in a firm and clear voice, you must say 'Vicis Orbis' three times. On the third time, the rest of you must say the year you want to go back to, which is 1944. Are you ready?" Hermione gazed straight ahead, then nodded. Gathering up every ounce of courage she had, she said, "Vicis Orbis, Vicis Orbis, Vicis Orbis!" And on the third time, she heard Harry, Ron and Ginny shout "1944!"

Suddenly a flash of blue light erased her vision. It was like disapparating, but worse. She wanted to shout out, to scream. Instead, she squeezed the hands on both sides of her, and felt them squeeze back. Then, Hermione landed on something hard and solid.


	2. Meeting a Dark Lord

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and never will own -sniffle- any of the things that you may recognize in this story. Unfortunately I was not born a Joanne Katherine, and I won't marry a Rowling.

Okay, I'm trying to update this story as quickly as possible, without so much of a break. Hope you guys enjoy!!

**Chapter 2 – Meeting a Dark Lord**

**September, Friday 1st, 1944**

**4:36pm**

**Previously:**

_Gathering up every ounce of courage she had, she said, "Vicis Orbis, Vicis Orbis, Vicis Orbis!" And on the third time, she heard Harry, Ron and Ginny shout "1944!"_

_Suddenly a flash of blue light erased her vision. It was like disapparating, but worse. She wanted to shout out, to scream. Instead, she squeezed the hands on both sides of her, and felt them squeeze back. Then, Hermione landed on something hard and solid. _

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. She was sitting on the floor, near the Transfiguration corridor. Nearby, Harry was stirring, his hand still clasped on Ginny's, and Ron was rubbing his forehead, looking slightly dazed. "Mione, whe...Where are we?" Ginny said, her question directed at Hermione. "Erm, I think we're near the Transfiguration corridor. Everyone feel okay?" Hermione glanced around at Harry and Ron. "Yeah, think so," Replied Harry. "Well, guys, lets get going before the Hogwarts Express arrives," Hermione said, glancing out of the window. She jumped up, then immediately sat back down as all the blood rushed to her head. "Whoaa..."

"Excuse me," said a voice from somewhere behind Hermione. "But is there a reason you are lying in this corridor?" Hermione jumped in surprise, and turned around. Standing in the corridor, a much younger Albus Dumbledore stood staring down at the four friends, his long hair flowing in a lovely...

"Oh My God, he's ginger!!" Ron exclaimed, earning a 'shut up now' stare from his sister. "So are you, Ronald!" She muttered. Harry snorted with laughter, and soon Hermione's upper lip started curling up into a smile. Soon, even Ginny was rolling around on the floor, laughing. Suddenly, Hermione remembered that Dumbledore was still standing watching them, and she immediately jumped up, brushed down her skirt and held out her hand. "If you will excuse my friends," Hermione said, as she noticed Dumbledore was staring over her shoulder at her friends, who were acting pretty childishly. "My name is Hermione Granger, and we," gesturing at her friends. "have come from future."

Looking up at Dumbledore, she was surprised not to see amazement etched in the older mans face.

"And I expect my older self gave you something to clarify this?" Dumbledore asked, looking expectant. Pulling out one of the scrolls from her pocket, she glanced at it, making sure it wasn't the one she was meant to give to Professor Dippet. It wasn't. Handing it over to Dumbledore, she watched as he unrolled it, skim-read it through, then folded it up and put it in his breast pocket. "Right then, Miss Fervidüs, if you and your friends would like to follow me, and we will speak to Professor Dippet. I trust my older self gave you a letter addressed to the headmaster?"

Hermione nodded, and extracted from her pocket the other scroll. "Right then," Dumbledore said, taking the scroll from Hermione and glancing over her shoulder at the others, who had stopped laughing and were now standing behind Hermione, and had apparently been listening to Dumbledore. "Lead the way, Professor," Ron said, still slightly smiling, and the four friends followed the younger Dumbledore as he led them to the Headmaster's office.

**5:49pm**

"And that sums up the entire sorting process, which you will have to go through. Would you like me to explain it agai..." "NO!" All four friends explained, cutting across Dippet. "Well, I hope you understand it all. Now, I need to prepare for the welcoming feast. If you could leave please... except you, Miss Fervidüs, could you stay for a moment, please?" Hermione glanced at her friends, registering the shock in their faces; all except Ron, who smirked at Hermione as if to say, 'ha ha, you're gonna have to listen to him ranting on again!'.

Flashing a warning look at Ron, Hermione took a seat in front of Professor Dippet, fingering the ring on her right hand. She watched as Dippet picked up one of the scrolls of parchment included in the letter the older Dumbledore had left for him. "Miss Fervidüs," He began. "I have been looking at your, _extremely_ satisfying report, and I have come to a conclusion. As you may remember, at the top of the student hierarchy status, the Head Boy and Head Girl are at the top. We have already chosen our Head Boy, wonderful boy.." Dippet seemed to drift off, then pulled himself together.

"Anyway, after looking at your report, I have come to the conclusion that you should be our new Head Girl. Unfortunately, our last candidate has transferred to Durmstrang, so that position is open, if you would like to..." He faded away, staring at Hermione.

Only blank shock registered in Hermione's mind. _He was making __her__ Head Girl! To do it once, that was an __honour__, but twice!! Then her mind drifted to the conversation she had had with Dumbledore. "You must get as close as possible to him. Only then will you realize how best to carry out this mission!" If Voldemort was Head Boy, then..._

"I think I'll do it!" Hermione exclaimed. "Brilliant!" Dippet replied. "But now I really have to get ready. Off you go!" And he motioned towards the door with his hand. Taking this as a gesture to leave, Hermione quickly left the room, and almost bumped into Ron. Apparently, her friends had taken to eavesdropping. "Bloody hell, Mione, Head Girl!!" Ron exclaimed as she steadied herself. "You must be, like, the first person ever to go through Hogwarts and get Head Girl twice!" "lets just get going, shall we?" said Harry, before Ginny could say anything. "Dumbledore said something about meeting him in his office..."

**7:33pm**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were gathered around the Great Hall entrance, trying to pass the time before they were called in for their sorting. Occasionally, the words 'Gryffindor!' or 'Hugglepuff!' would drift through the crack in the double doors, but only Ron was concentrating on who was being sorted into which house.

"Now, do you still remember what Dumbledore said to us?" Hermione muttered to Harry, ignoring the feeling of butterflies in her stomach."Of course I do, Mione, I was there, too!" Harry murmured back, earning a glare from Hermione. "But, just for you, I'll repeat it: Your only goal here is to complete your mission; Don't muck it up!" "Nicely phrased, Harry. But we've also got to remember that if anyone asks..." "You don't tell them you're from the future, I know, I know." Harry interrupted, smiling slightly at Hermione. But before Hermione could reply, Dippet's voice drifted through the crack in the door. "And now, we move on to our seventh year transfer students!"

"Thats us!" Murmured Ginny, as Harry, Ron and Hermione tensed up. "Evans, Harry!" A voice said, and, pushing open the double doors, Ron whispered; "Good Luck," As everyone in the Great Hall turned to face Harry as he walked towards the sorting hat, Ron added; "He's going to need it!"

**9:25pm**

After meeting up with Harry, Ron and Ginny in the Room of Requirement after the feast to discuss what their mission, Hermione hadn't been given any time to visit the Head Dorms. Knowing where it was because she and Ernie MacMillan had occupied it last year, Hermione was slightly worried about how different it would be. Last year, the décor had been red and gold for Gryffindor, and yellow and black for Hugglepuff. But as Hermione had been sorted into Ravenclaw, she wouldn't be surrounded by the comforting Gryffindor colours she was so accustomed to. But soon her trail of thought was lost as she arrived outside the Dorm (this year, that painting of David Golber, which usually resided near the Charms Corridor, was there instead of the portrait of the Drunk Monks that occupied this space in 1998) and realized she didn't know the new password. _Dippet, you moron, you didn't give me the bloody password! _She thought to herself angrily.

Not entirely sure what to do, having never been in this type of situation before, she racked her brains, trying to remember what Neville or Ron would have done in this situation. But before anything swam to the front of her mind, a long shadow was cast over her. "Excuse me, but is there a reason why you are waiting outside the Head Dorms?" Looking around, Hermione almost did a double take. Standing in front of her, the Heir of Slytherin towered above her petite 5 ft 7 body.

"Erm, I'm Hermione, the new Head Girl. Nice to meet you!" Hermione said, some of her courage returning. "You still haven't answered my question." Tom Riddle replied. "Oh, yeah. Well, Professor Dippet didn't tell me the password, so, erm, I was kinda hoping that someone would turn up and tell me..." Hermione mentally slapped herself at how feeble her reply had sounded. As Tom raised one eyebrow, she added, "But now you're here! So, erm, will you tell me the password?" She asked.

As Tom Riddle considered her for a moment, Hermione found herself thinking about how attractive Riddle actually was, in the flesh.

_Hermione, thats just wrong! _Her mind screamed at her. _He killed your parents! He killed Harry's parents! He's responsible for so many deaths! He's the one who destroyed half the castle in the Battle of Hogwarts!! _But then she was brought back to reality as Tom Riddle waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, I must have drifted off," Hermione said, as she pushed the remnants of her trail of thought out of her mind. "What were you saying?"

"The Head Dorm's password is 'Remembrance'." Tom began again, and as he said the password, the portrait swung back, revealing the hidden entrance. Hermione and Tom stepped inside, and Tom continued to speak. "There are two bedrooms. Your one is at the top of the stairs, on the left." He inclined his head to the staircase in the corner of the room. "Down here is the common room, which is used for Prefect meetings only. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to bed." And without another word, Tom Riddle walked towards the stairs and disappeared up them.

Hermione watched him go, then collapsed on the sofa with the blue and bronze cushions. With a sigh, she pulled one of the pillows from behind her back and began twirling it in her hands.

_This was going to take a lot of work,_ Hermione thought to herself. _It was like he wanted nothing to do with her!_ She just hoped that this mission that Dumbledore had entrusted upon her and her friends would go as smoothly as he had planned.

Okay, that is the end of the second chapter! Hope you guys are starting to enjoy this! Also thanks for your comment, Lady Moonglow, much appreciated! If you guys want to comment on this story, any type of feedback is welcome, good or bad!


	3. A lesson in Transfiguration

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and never will own -sniffle- any of the things that you may recognize in this story. Unfortunately I was not born a Joanne Katherine, and I won't marry a Rowling.

**A/N: **Thank-you sooo much for your replies! FantasticFira, thanks for your advice, and thanks for the Hufflepuff thing! To think, I'd been saying 'Hugglepuff' for all these years... Also, Mace, you are an absolute STAR, thanks soooo much for the awesome reviews! Also guys, I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated for ages, but after an unexpected holiday, a few groundings, and the loss of inspiration, I have returned!! So please don't punish me with bad reviews if this chapter isn't up to scratch.

**Chapter 3 – A Lesson in Transfiguration**

**September, Monday 4th, 1944**

**8:57am**

**Previously:**

_Hermione and Tom stepped inside, and Tom continued to speak. "There are two bedrooms. Your one is at the top of the stairs, on the left." He inclined his head to the staircase in the corner of the room. "Down here is the common room, which is used for Prefect meetings only. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to bed." And without another word, Tom Riddle walked towards the stairs and disappeared up them. _

_Hermione watched him go, then collapsed on the sofa with the blue and bronze cushions. With a sigh, she pulled one of the pillows from behind her back and began twirling it in her hands. _

_This was going to take a lot of work, Hermione thought to herself. It was like he wanted nothing to do with her! She just hoped that this mission that Dumbledore had entrusted upon her and her friends would go as smoothly as he had planned._

* * *

Rolling over in the king-sized bed she was so accustomed to, Hermione opened one eye slowly and glanced at the watch on her bedside table, which served as a clock. '08:57' it read, and immediately, Hermione opened her other eye and sprung out of bed. She had overslept! She had been up late into the night, arguing with Tom about which prefects should patrol which area, so she had been given little time to catch up on some much needed sleep. Apparently, one of the after-effects of time travel was that it drained your energy for a couple of days afterwards. 

Gathering her clothes she had dumped unceremoniously at the foot of her bed, she quickly dressed, and headed to the Head Common Room, where she grabbed her book bag... and came to a halt.

From on top of her bag, a rolled up piece of parchment had fallen to the floor. Bending down, Hermione picked it up warily – after spending so much time living in a constant war zone, it was hard to trust anything these days. But after a few moments, Hermione unraveled the parchment, and as she read the message, any signs of wariness were instantly replaced with anger.

_I think you should plan your time better, Miss Fervidüs, _the letter read. _If you don't wake soon, you may be late your first lesson, and who would want to miss out on Transfiguration with dear old Professor Dumbledore?_

_Signed your fellow Head, _

_Tom Riddle_

Hermione was seething. Tom Riddle had written her a letter about planning her time better. Her?! The nerve... _I can't believe him!_ She thought to herself. _Well, this Bastard's definitely picked a fight with the wrong girl! Had anyone ever warned him not to pick on the girl who's best friends were mostly boys?_

But then Hermione remembered how late she was, and she stowed the letter hastily in her pocket before dashing out of the common room.

**9:06am**

"So, if you would like to get out your books, and turn to page..." Professor Dumbledore was interrupted by the door opening and a petite figure with brown bushy hair sliding through the gap. Hermione shut the door with a snap, and the sound resonated through the strangely quiet room.

"Miss Granger, if you would like to explain to me why you are late?" Professor Dumbledore said as Hermione turned to face him.

"Well, um, you see, Professor, it was..." Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously. She wasn't sure, but was that the famous annoying twinkle she saw in Dumbledore's eyes?

"No matter, I'm sure you can clear up with me all matters after class. Now, if you would like to make your way to your seat next to Mr Riddle..."

_Oh yes, he's definitely planning something here! _Hermione thought to herself, now positively certain that there was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. _He knows I've been arguing with Tom since I arrived here, and now... Sneaky old Bastard!! _But instead of voicing her thoughts, she made her way to the back of the classroom, and sat down next to a smirking Riddle, ignoring Harry mouthing _Why are you late? _To her.

"I take it you received my note?" Tom muttered to her.

"I believe I did. Now if you would kindly shut up, hopefully we can get through this lesson without any bloodshed." Hermione replied tartly, and almost screamed with frustration at the smug look still on Riddle's face. Instead, she reached into her book bag and got out _A guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch, and turned to page 128. She glanced at the title, then snorted. _Self Transfiguration! This was going to be a piece of pumpkin pie! _

**9:46am**

Making sure that Dumbledore was busy with another member of the class, Hermione slipped out of her seat and headed towards Harry, who had been trying to get her attention for the last 7 minutes. Almost as soon as she was in earshot of him, he whispered, "Why were you late?"

"I overslept. Trust me, there was no need to fret," Hermione answered, knowing full well that Harry must have been worrying about her.

"Well, I did worry. You spent half your weekend locked in a room with a mass murderer!" Harry murmured, his voice even lower so that the red-haired boy sitting next to him did not overhear. A red-haired boy that looked suspiciously like Ron...

"Hey, Harry, do you know who the boy sitting next to you is?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"No... all I got out of him was that his name was Septimus...wait, wasn't Ron's great..." Realization dawned on Harry's face, and Hermione laughed as Harry looked from Septimus to Ron, who was sitting a few places in front of him, and then back to Septimus. "This is so cool!" Hermione heard Harry mutter to himself. Still smiling, Hermione made her way back to her seat, where a scowling Tom sat.

"I believe you should be getting on with your work," He said, almost as soon as she sat down.

"Just because I choose to talk to my friends doesn't mean I'm going to abandon my work." Hermione replied, and just at that moment, Ron appeared behind her.

Shooting Riddle an angry glare, he murmured, "Bloke's not bothering you, is he, 'Mione?"

"No, everything's fine, Ron. I've got everything under control. Although I think Harry wants to see you. Something about a ginger-haired kid that goes by the name of Septimus..." Hermione laughed at the look of shock on Ron's face, and he immediately dashed over to where Harry was sitting.

Hermione then turned to pick up her wand from the desk, only to find it wasn't there. She checked her robe pockets. It wasn't there either.

"Tom, have you seen my..." She stopped. Tom was twirling her wand between his fingers, and evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes, I can really see that you have everything..._under control_." Tom leered.

"Riddle, give me back my wand." Hermione replied, slightly bewildered as to why Tom had stolen her wand.

"Nope." Tom replied, watching Hermione through emotionless steel-gray eyes.

"Just give it back!" Hermione replied, frustrated.

* * *

A few seats in front, Harry noticed the tussle between Riddle and Hermione. Raising his wand, Harry murmured to Ron, who was deep in conversation with his grandfather, "Do you think we should help?" and inclined his head towards their friend. 

"Definitely, mate!" Came the reply, and Harry immediately cast the non-verbal spellFred and Georgehad taught him last year.

* * *

"Just give it back!" Hermione retorted, and lunged for her wand. Just at that moment, a jet of amber light hit Riddle in the side of the head. As he fell off his, Hermione snatched her wand from his hand. She glanced at Tom as he reappeared from under their desk, and erupted in a fit of giggles. 

Multi-coloured blotches were appearing all over Riddle's handsome complexion, and his head was blowing up like a balloon.

"What did you do?" He exclaimed, trying to sound threatening - only it sounded as though he had absorbed a load of helium, so his words didn't have the intended effect.

It didn't take long forthe whole class to notice what had happened to Riddle. "This is certainly a new meaning for big-headed!" Someone commented, and soonthe whole class was laughing. It took several minutes before the class was quiet enough for Dumbledore to dismiss the class and send Tom to the hospital wing to restore his natural colour and for deflation.

After being caught up in the rush to getout of the classroom, Hermione waited beside a suit of armour for Harry and Ron. As they passed, deep in conversation, she flung out an arm to stop them. "Which one of you did that to him?" She said, before either one could say anything.

"I did," Harry said, bravely. "He looked as though he was giving you trouble, 'Moine, we just wanted to help!" Hary said defensively. Hermione laughed, and Harry and Ron exchanged glances which clearly said '_Why isn't she lecturing us?_'

"It was a good shot." Hermione admitted. "What lesson have you guys got next?" She added as the trio headed towards the grand staircase.

"Potions," Harry replied. "Then double charms after break. What about you, Hermione?"

"I've got a free period, then double potions. I would much rather be in charms with you guys. At least you don't have to feel the wrath of an angry heir of slytherin!"

Almost on cue, the bell rang. "Oh look, Harry its the bell, I guess we better head off!" Ron said, making it pretty obvious that he didn't want to listen to Hermione rant on about Riddle. "We'll meet up with you in the Room of Requirement!" Harry said over his shoulder, as Ron dragged him down the charms corridor. "Boys..." Hermione sighed, then let her feet lead her to the library.

**10:13am**

Grabbing her favourite comfort book, _Hogwarts: A History_ off the shelves, Hermione headed towards the back of the library, her favourite spot to read, only to find the desk she usually sat on was occupied. By a deflated Tom Riddle.

"Er, hey?" Hermione said, unsure of what to say to him. He ignored her. "Erm, do you mind if I sit here?" She said, inclining her head to the chair opposite him. Still no answer. _Okay then..._ Hermione took the chair anyway.

"What are you reading?" She asked, trying to get the conversation started.

"Phantom of the Opera." Came the reply. "You won't have heard of...

"By Gaston Leroux?" Hermione interrupted. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interfere. It's just I love that book. My mother used to read it to me in french. She said it was better to read it in its native language than in english."

"Wait; you speak french?" Tom asked.

"Of course!" Hermione replied. "My mother was french!"

"I don't believe you."

"Me croyez-vous maintenant, Riddle?" Hermione smirked. "Why, don't you speak another language?"

"Don't try and beat me at my own game, you'll lose!" Tom replied.

"Will I now? But how do you know I'll lose? Your not a seer, and you didn't take divination in your third year!" _I've got him now! _Hermione thought.

"How do you know I didn't take divination?" Tom retorted.

"Woman's intuition," Hermione replied. "I, however, did. And I found it a load of crap."

"You to Divination?" Tom replied, incredulous.

"Yep. But I quit. I didn't have enough room in my timetable."

"Excuses, Excuses, Excuses. It's pretty obvious that you only quit because you were crap at it, not that the subject was crap." _Oh no, he did not just say I was crap at something..._

Standing up, Hermione rounded the desk and brought her face to the level of Tom's,his nose just inches from her own. "Don't you ever call me crap at any subject. Ever! Got that?"

Suddenly Tom stood up, and towered over Hermione. She gulped. _Oops, perhaps I crossed the line..._

"Don't you ever get one of your friends to cast a spell on me unless I am completely ready for it. Your friends are just cowards." He spat venomously. Hermione half-expected to see a forked tongue.

"They were only standing up for me! And if they were cowards, how come they were sorted into Gryffindor?" Hermione retorted, her eyes flashing dangerously. But before Riddle could reply, they were interrpted by a very angry librarian.

"How dare you two disruptother's reading!" Madame Small yelled. "Out, get out, both of you!"

As Hermione gathered her belongings and headed towards the exit, Tom whispered in her ear, "Don't think this is over just because we got kicked out. We'll finish this in the common room later." He then pushed past her, leaving her staring gormlessly after him in the middle of the hallway outside the library.


	4. Arguements

**Chapter 4 – Arguments**

AN: Well, so far I've had good reviews, even better reviews, and bad reviews. So, a bit of a mix. But still, don't let bad reviews get you down! I was going to go down a different road with this chapter, but I think you guys will like what I've done with this chapter.

Previously:

_"Don't you ever get one of your friends to cast a spell on me unless I am completely ready for it. Your friends are just cowards." He spat venomously. Hermione half-expected to see a forked tongue._

_"They were only standing up for me! And if they were cowards, how come they were sorted into Gryffindor?" Hermione retorted, her eyes flashing dangerously. But before Riddle could reply, they were interrpted by a very angry librarian._

_"How dare you two disruptother's reading!" Madame Small yelled. "Out, get out, both of you!"_

_As Hermione gathered her belongings and headed towards the exit, Tom whispered in her ear, "Don't think this is over just because we got kicked out. We'll finish this in the common room later." He then pushed past her, leaving her staring gormlessly after him in the middle of the hallway outside the library._

**10:23am**

Hermione stormed through the portrait hole. As she had expected, a calm and composed Tom Riddle sat waiting for her on the sofa, his feet resting on the ornate coffee table.

Slamming her book bag down, Hermione turned to see Riddle smirking at her.

"If you don't wipe that stupid grin off your face, Riddle, I will come over there and do it for you!" Hermione growled.

Tom's grin only widened.

"How do you intend to do that, Hermione?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, I assure you, it'll be damn painful!"

"You wouldn't dare, without your friends around you!" Riddle's taunting leer was gone, replaced by an enraged expression.

"Try me!"

"Give it your best shot!"

In a flash, Hermione had crossed the length of the room and was pressing her wand against Tom's pale, exposed neck. "Do not try my patience, Riddle, you will lose!" She spat venomously, her eyes never leaving his.

"Is that so?"

"Get used to it!"

"And what if I were to, as you put it, 'Test your Patience'?"

"Well, I wouldn't enjoy intense agony, would you?! And anyway, it doesn't look as though you're in the best position to argue, does it?" Hermione smirked, and Tom siezed his chance.

In a matter of seconds, Hermione's wand was on the floor, and she was pinned to the sofa by Tom.

_Oh crap, this is backfiring!_ Hermione thought as she watched Tom savouring his victory. _I wonder how this is going to look; pinned to a sofa by an angry mini-voldemort, with my wand I don't know where! _But in another part of her brain, a voice whispered, _This is a very intimate situation you've landed yourself, Hermione Granger Fervidüs, and I know you're attracted to him, so go for it!_

Leaning forward, Tom whispered in Hermione's ear, "Well, well, well, it looks like the tables have turned!" He smirked again.

Leaning back slightly so he could see all of Hermione's face, he smiled broadly, flashing a set of ultra-white teeth.

"What to do with you now... Hmmm, of course, you almost killing me with your wand is something to take into consideration," _Oh, and the fact that you're mere inches from the most beautiful girl in school's perfectly shaped cinnamon lips, and her beautiful complexion, and the smell of oranges wafting from her bushy hair..._

Tom shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts from his mind, and smiled again.

"Any thoughts on the matter, Hermione?"

"You could let me go?" She replied hopefully.

"Not a chance!" Almost unconsiously, he leaned forward, their lips barely two inches apart.

"Any other thoughts?" He smiled knowlingly. Hermione mentally gasped.

_How did he know about that damn voice in the back of my head? Unless... that same voice was egging him on, too!_

Suddenly very consious of how close they actually were, Hermione concentrated on the little voice.

_...You know you want to, just do it! Close the gap between your lips, I doubt he's ever been put in this situation before! Look, he's listening to me, and if you don't do it, he will!_

Sure enough, Tom's luscious lips were edging closer, and before the logical side of her brain could kick in, Hermione felt her lips being drawn magnetically closer to his...

"Sorry 'Mione, I don't mean to interrupt, but - oh." Ginny Weasley/Thomas stopped in mid-sentence, staring at the intimate scene playing out before her.

Almost immediately, Tom and Hermione sprang apart, Hermione's cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment.

"Er, I didn't mean to interrupt, as you guys were obviously busy..." Ginny started, barely able to keep the anger out of her voice.

"No, it's okay Ginny, what is it you wanted?" Hermione replied, not looking at Tom as she retrieved her wand from where it had rolled under the sofa.

"Um, I'd much rather we spoke in private, actually," Ginny said, glancing at Tom.

"Okay, let's go!" Still refusing to look at Tom, Hermione followed Ginny out of the head common room.

"What the hell possessed you to get that close to that - that monster!" Ginny rounded on Hermione as soon as she had closed the portrait door. "He's evil, 'Mione, pure evil! For god's sake, he looked just about ready to sink his teeth into you and drink your blood!"

"I know, Ginny, but just think rationally about this for a moment. Is Riddle more likely to give up the power he's going to have for a friend or a girlfriend?"

Ginny gasped. "Do you know what you're saying?! Harry and Ron woudn't let you, anyway! And it could take ages for him to fall in love with you!"

"Ginny, I've made my decision. We don't have any other plans!"

"It'll backfire on you, I know it will!"

"Do you have any other suggestions? I didn't think so. Now, what did you come here?"

Hermione and Ginny headed towards the room of requirement, Ginny rambling on about the best spells to use when transfiguring inanimate objects into animals.

However, Hermione was not really listening, as a little voice in the back of her head was whispering, _Well done. You've just given yourself a reason to kiss Tom Riddle!_

Ooooh, nasty! Make sure you R&R guys!


End file.
